


BSV Smash Bros: Samus vs. Link

by a54321



Category: BSV, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Boxers, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Multi, Panties, Spanking, euf, eum, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: This story was done as an RP between myself and 80sDCplzFull story description available here: https://www.deviantart.com/a54321/art/BSV-Smash-Bros-Samus-vs-Link-865691567?ga_changes=1&ga_submit_new=10%3A1609496309&ga_type=edit
Relationships: Link/Zelda/Samus Aran
Kudos: 2
Collections: Specials





	BSV Smash Bros: Samus vs. Link

*ZAP*ZAP*ZAP*ZAP*ZAP*ZAP*ZAP*ZAP*ZAP*

Samus Aran, with her blonde hair pulled into its usual ponytail as was custom when fighting in her Zero Suit (tight in just the right places around her hips, butt, and boobs yet looser around her stomach, shoulders, and knees to make movement easier), unleashed a steady stream of laser fire from her pistol.

Each blast was soaked up by the iconic Master Shield of her opponent this round though.

Link, with his blonde hair, his new blue tunic, white (and also loose) pants, and brown traveler’s boots, moved his ornately designed, magical shield with and held it up with ease as he blocked the lasers, one hand reaching back to his signature Master Sword as Samus charged forward while still firing.

She was certainly fighting more aggressively today.

Though that was pretty explainable by the rivalry that the two of them had developed both in and out of the ring…

The 'ring' referring to the stages they fought on, not just the current boxing ring they were in.

Samus gritted her teeth as she charged forward, intent on defeating the Hylian swordsman.

Anticipating her movements, Link moved his hand away from his Master Sword and grabbed Samus' hand; redirecting her pistol blasts by forcibly pointing her hand elsewhere, he finished it off by judo throwing her behind him.

"Shit!" the alien hunter said, getting up and rubbing her head. "Throw me down harder, why don't you?!"

"Is that a request?" Link taunted, crossing his arms with a smirk on his face.

Samus always hated that insufferable grin of Link's. It's a look that screams 'I'm better than you' or 'I know something you don't'. At the same though, she couldn't help but find that look sexy.

Link lazily pulled out his Master Sword, giving it a few twirls. "Alright, Samus. You want me to use my sword? Now you're getting your wish."

"Oh, I'm so gonna win this match, elf." Samus said, a vicious grin spreading across her face. For all her rivalry with Link, she couldn't deny that he gives a good fight.

“Heh, in your dreams, Samus.” Link replied, confident in how this match would go… mostly. There was often one little thing Samus could often pull off but he was hoping to avoid that sort of embarrassment today.

As Samus leveled the Paralyzer (her pistol) at him once again, Link prepared for another charge from her. Predictably, she did charge and fired twice. This time though, she switched the Paralyzer into its energy whip form as she got closer.

This put Link back on the defensive as he moved his shield left, right, up, and down to rapidly avoid getting hit. Crouching with her long legs, Samus proceeded to leap over the blonde boy and kicked his back.

This staggered him forward a bit but the real win was seeing the pink fabric riding up out of his pants and the waistband baring his name on them. “Ooo, looks like you’ve got on some nice panties today, pretty boy.” she teases him.

A bit of pink appearing on his face, Link declared, “My underwear is NONE of your business!”

Of course, the discovery that he had added panties to his wardrobe ever since he’d had to crossdress to get into Gerudo Town was one of the big reasons she found the boy so attractive. They went so well with his feminine looks…

*ZZRRHH*

The sight of a glowing blue bomb, round and generated from Link’s Sheikah Slate, brought the bounty hunter out of her thoughts as it was thrown at her and she shot the explosive. The blast of light from it briefly obscured her vision.

And out of that light, Link charged straight at her, coming in nice and close!

As she was too blinded to notice what was going on, Samus did not see that Link had taken out his Master Sword and swung it at her.

One would expect Link to use the Master Sword to land a hit, effectively ending the match, right? Well, you would be partially right.

Her vision slowly coming back to her, Samus looked all around herself, failing to notice that Link was right behind her, crossing his arms and shaking his head with a grin.

"For a tomboy, you sure do have some adorable underwear," the Hylian teased.

Samus' eyes became saucers as she turned around, moving her arms to her lower half; it seems that Link did not use his swordsmanship skills as one would expect; instead he cut the back portion of her Zero Suit off, exposing her baby blue boxer shorts with smiling baby Metroids printed all over. She even had her name printed on the waistband.

"You son of a bitch!" the blonde swore.

Link did not respond, opting to speed toward her once again and do a side somersault that confused the still-disoriented bounty hunter.

Nonetheless, she was quick to set her Paralyzer back into whip mode as she turned to strike at him with it. Link was quicker though, ending his somersault with a roll and jumping in a side hop to quickly get behind the taller blonde.

One hand quickly reached out and grabbed onto the back of Samus’ boxers.

Given his shortness (even by Hylian standards) and lean body, one would not expect much, if any, raw strength from Link.

Anyone who made that assumption would be horribly wrong though.

This fact was proved as Link YANKED backwards on the boxers in his grip, digging them hard and deep in between Samus’ shapely buttocks. “GYAHK!” Those bottom cheeks clenched up and her eyes widened as her crack was assaulted with a harsh, chafing feeling. The feeling was enough to make her bend forward by a few inches.

Though on the plus side, her daze was now completely gone.

"MOTHERFUCKER!!" Samus yelled out, the chafing between her cheeks all too uncomfortable.

Link chuckled as the taller blonde attempted to squirm her way out of the wedgie, but to no avail. "Got you, once again!" the swordsman boasted.

Samus growled as she continued trying to worm her way out of his grip. "For a short little guy, your grip is like fucking iron." she commented.

"I do get my fair share of workouts adventuring through Hyrule, so that might have something to do with it." Link responded. "By the way, your boxers are super soft."

"Aw, fuck off!" Samus insulted.

Link raised an eyebrow at this. "Getting a little snippy, are we? I can't let that go unpunished."

Samus didn't respond, which was a bad move; in a split second, Link yanked on her boxer shorts even harder, prompting the blonde huntress to yell out some more.

She also stuck her butt back outwards more as she bent over further. Link grinned as he saw her wedgied butt cheeks wobble a bit from the movement. “Heheh, this is my favorite position for you, you know? Your butt always looks JUST right like this.”

Samus snarled at that. “Oh, screw-” *WEDGE* “WWOOOOHOOOOWWWWWWW!” Her attempt at sounding tough turned into a howl of pain as Link have her boxers another pull, this one hard enough to get the undergarments up to her shoulder blades. “Gurgh, you little sisssssYYY-EEEEEK!”

And he didn’t stop there.

With two more hard pulls, Link got the woman’s boxers up to her head. He didn’t go for an atomic wedgie though. He wanted to give her something harder to remove.

Kicking the back of her knees, he soon had the blonde bounty hunter down on all fours.

Adding a couple more inches to Samus’ underwear with another pull and making her yelp, Link then tied the garment around the base of her ponytail in a knot. “There we go!” he said proudly as he took a step back to admire his work.

Seeing her squirming and with her butt twitching from pain, Link pulled his Sheikah Slate back out and was lined up a commemorative picture.

*CLICK*

Samus’ blush grew bright as she heard the familiar sound of the Slate’s camera capturing her latest defeat at the Hylian’s hands.

"Hehehe. Jackpot!" Link said, delightfully taking in the sight of all 6'2" of the blonde huntress on all fours.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Fuck me with a spoon!" Samus angrily mumbled to herself, trying not to squirm lest she irritate the knot tied with her hair onto her underwear.

"This is another one for the history books! The gallant Link has triumphed over the big blonde she-beast!" the Hylian boasted, taking a bow as if he was reacting to applause.

"Get over yourself, pretty boy," Samus said, her voice high-pitched. "You just got lucky! How the--ow--how the hell am I gonna get out of this shit now?!"

Link shrugged. "Beats me. That's your problem to solve. I think I can count this as another win in my favor, don't you think?"

"I--ow--I think you can go fuck a goat!" Samus replied, snide.

Link rolled his eyes at the vulgar choice of words Samus decided on. "Such a graceful loser."

Samus didn't respond, only watching as Link turned the other way and walked out of the ring, completely satisfied with himself.

"Ugh…" Samus groaned, the pain in both her head and butt becoming less tolerable with every passing second.

Thankfully, even with the pain she was feeling at both ends, the defeated fighter had at least some idea of how to get out of her wedgie… even if that idea would add on some extra embarrassment.

Taking her Paralyzer and setting it back to gun mode, Samus pressed the barrel of it directly against the length of cotton running up her back and pulled the trigger.

*ZAP*

“Aaahhhoh, that’sss better…” Samus moaned out as the laser shot split the length of her boxers in half, ending the strain on her head and crack… and also leaving her butt cheeks even more exposed as she slowly got up and made her way out of the ring.

She needed to have a little chat with a certain princess… right after she changed into another Zero Suit.

-

“HYEEEEK!” Princess Zelda, currently dressed in her relaxing outfit from her most recent adventure (Breath of the Wild) HAD been relaxing in one of the Smash building’s lounges with a nice book.

Then, with absolutely no warning, she’d felt a hand reach down the back of her black tights and hoist her up out of the soft recliner she’d been in by the seat of her white granny panties decorated with Silent Princess flowers.

“Hey there, princess.” Samus said as she held the squirming girl up in a wedgie, standing taller than the chair and higher than Zelda would normally be able to jump on her own. “We need to have a little talk about that stuff you told me a couple days ago.” she said, expressing her frustration further by jostling the smaller blonde in her dangling wedgie, making the young royal’s thicc buttocks (easily traced through her tights) clench up even tighter.

“Hyrrghk, wh-wha-AGHt do you mean?!” Zelda managed to get out in spite of her wedgie.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." the huntress replied, reminiscing about said conversation...

-

In the same lounge as the one in the present, Samus and Zelda sat next to each other; the taller blonde had a beer in her hand while Zelda was calmly sipping a cup of tea.

"You're going about this all wrong. You're not going to win this by simply overpowering Link. He's used to fighting opponent's who are, speaking in terms of power and size, much stronger than him." Zelda said. "Why, even by Hylian standards, his latest incarnation is considered to be short. You would need raw power like Bayonetta's to simply brute force him."

Samus groaned and threw her left hand in the air in frustration. "Ugh, then what am I supposed to do?! I want to see his sweet ass in front of me with a nice wedgie!"

"By Hylia, you're perverted," Zelda replied snidely. "You have plenty of gear and power ups yourself that can help turn the tide of a battle. You just need to get more tactical. Then, before you know it, you'll frequently be getting Link SQUEALING as you pull on his panties."

Samus broke out into a wide grin. "You mean it? I'll be able to floss him as much as he does me?!"

"Remind me, why am I helping you?" the Princess said, sighing after the fact.

“One, like Link, you think I’m hot.” Samus began answering as she held up a single finger. “Two, when I wanted to kiss your boyfriend, you said I could if I also gave you a kiss. I did and since smooching you and Link, I’m still waiting to hear more on what else I’ll be getting to do with you two.” Zelda blushed at that memory but nodded all the same. “And three, Link wedgies you too and you’d just love seeing me wreck his sexy ass.”

“…Points taken.” Zelda replied after only a moment of hesitation. Straightening herself up some in her chair, she got back onto topic. “But I am being serious, while you do have Link beat in raw power, yours really doesn’t match up to Bayonetta’s.

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Samus muttered, butt cheeks clenching a bit as she thought about the Witch. Bayonetta, also known as Cereza, was an absolute powerhouse when it came to wedgies, easily trouncing the butts of most of the other Smashers.

“So, what you need to do is train up.” Zelda said, steering away from the witchy topic. “Improve how you use your strength and speed and available powerups so that you can completely outmatch Link.

“And…?” Samus asked, a pervy grin spreading on her face.

Rolling her eyes, Zelda replied that, “Yes, do that, and Link’s pretty panties will be entirely at your mercy for you to wedgie him with to your heart’s content.”

"Sweet!" Samus cheered, pumping a fist into the air. "This is gonna be awesome!"

-

"And how awesome it was," Samus said, sarcasm tinged in her tone. The taller woman dropped Zelda down, where the shorter princess groaned.

"I take it you've been beaten by Link again?" Zelda commented, getting up and trying to fix her panties back into place.

"What do you think? That fucking guy's like a snake, always slithering away!" Samus said. "This time, he managed to tie my boxers into my hair, meaning this!"

Zelda covered her mouth to shield her chuckles as she watched Samus hold up a pair of her ripped boxers in her hand.

"This shit cannot keep going, Zel." Samus continued. "Your plan didn't work! So much for the so-called Triforce of Wisdom."

"S-samus--heeheehe--" Zelda giggled. "I--I believe you misinterpreted my advice. I called for tactical prowess, not going out guns a blazing."

"That was my tactic: ambush him and floss him 'til he saw stars in his eyes," the bounty huntress said matter-of-factly.

“…Really now?” Zelda asked, her breath getting just a bit heavier as she struggled to hold back any stronger giggles to avoid offending the currently foul tempered bounty hunter.

“Yeah!” Samus replied, arms being thrown up for emphasis. “It was real simple too. I let him take over with knocking the last other person, Marth, out of the ring. Then I came at Link hard and fast but he STILL took me down!”

One hand still down the back of her tights and plucking the last bits of cotton out of her underwear, Zelda sighed in both relief and disbelief. “He’s used to dealing with opponents who are both fast and strong as well, Samus. When I said to fight tactically, I meant to first observe him. Then train to counter some of his more frequent tactics. Then practice against him and get better at implementing your moves.”

Samus mulled that information over, soon saying that, “That sounds tedious.”

“Yes, well, no one said that you would be toppling him overnight.” Zelda replied, finally finished adjusting her underwear and placing her hands on her hips matter of factly. “And while I do realize that such effort isn’t exactly what you wanted, it is the necessity of countering a smart opponent. You need to learn how to predict how he’ll respond to your sheer might so that his brains don’t get the better of you. THEN you’ll have his, as you so crudely describe it, ‘sweet ass’ at your mercy.”

Samus pursed her lips before responding. "Listen, Your Worshipfulness: I'm not stupid. I deal with alien technology and I've defeated a lot of people in my time. There's just something about Link that--"

"--throws you off guard. I understand," Zelda finished, rolling her eyes at the 'Your Worshipfullness' portion. A nostalgic smile crossed the princess' face. "I used to say the same thing when I first met him. So did Urbosa."

"Urbosa?" Samus questioned. "Where have I heard that name before?"

"She's one of my Champions and one of the most fierce Gerudo ever." Zelda answered. "In fact, Link compared you to her a lot during the first Smash tournament after she had come along in our world, so I already had an idea of what you were like."

"Hey, this Urbosa chick sounds like she's got style." Samus commented with a smirk, obviously flattering herself. "Back to what I was saying, this shit sounds really tedious, and I'm not the patient type. Too many winters in outer space has really soured me on that idea."

Zelda sighed at this, shoulders slumping in a most unregal fashion as she asked, “Well do you have ANY better ideas?”

“…No.” Samus conceded but all the same complained that, “This research and patience stuff just isn’t my style though! I wouldn’t even know where to start.”

“Well,” Zelda began reply, a note a playfulness to her tone, “it just so happens that research is my forte.”

“You’ll figure out how I can beat him?” Samus asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

“No.” Zelda answered flatly, making Samus frown at her. “I WILL, however, be happy to document how he fights against you and his usual counters so that you can read over them along with my notes on his preferred combat tactics and strategies to begin forming tactics of your own.”

“Wait wait wit!” Samus said hurried, one hand waving in front of Zelda’s face. “Are you saying you already have notes on how he fights?”

“Yes but-”

“Well then just gimme those!” interjected the bounty hunter.

“-they’re not tailored to help YOU fight him, it’s just general information.” Zelda finished saying.

“So? I bet I can still take him using what you’ve already written up.” Samus argued, her lack of patience showing.

Another sigh escaped Zelda. “Very well then.”

“Yes!”

“But I’m going to start making notes on his matches with you all the same for when your rash and rushed efforts do not succeed.” The princess added as she started heading to go and get her notes, Samus paying to no heed to the important warning she’d been given as she followed shorter blonde.

"Ahem!" Zelda exclaimed, turning around to look at Samus.

"What?"

"You cannot follow me to where I'm going," the princess informed her. "This is a very secret area I'm about to go to and I made an oath that I'd never reveal its location."

"Oh, come on, Princess," Samus dismissed, waving her hand. "So, you got a nerd dungeon? Who's really gonna know?"

"YOU will," Zelda said pointedly. "There's a lot of sensitive information there and I don't want it in the wrong hands. I can't believe I'm even entertaining letting you have some of it."

"Tch, fine, fine. Go to your little nerd zoo." Samus said, waving her off. "Don't have to be a dick about it."

Zelda shook her head as she walked away, but not before commenting "You should really do something about your crude language!"

The remark only succeeded in making Samus laugh. Being a bounty hunter among the stars, the idea of having to censor herself was laughable to the tall blonde.

-

When Zelda did finally return to the lounge with a file that was about 20 pages long and placed it in front of Samus, the blue-suited woman blinked at it. “This is what you’ve got written up on how elf boy fights?”

“We’re not elves, we’re Hylians.” Zelda correcte her with a note of irritation in her tone. “But yes.”

Samus whistled as she picked up the manilla folder and opened it up. “And you somehow don’t think this’ll be enough info for me to beat Link? Pfft, with this much info, I’ll wreck him.”

Zelda rolled her eyes at the woman’s claim. “As much as I doubt that, it will at least be useful to watch how you use this information. I’ll have more notes for you after your next fight with him provided that I see it.”

“Oh, you will.” Samus replied as she closed the file and picked it up to take to her room for further reading. “Flossing him in one of the stages where there will be plenty of viewers watching elsewhere will be a LOT more satisfying than an out-of-the-ring ambush.”

Zelda rolled her eyes at that as Samus headed off to her room. The princess was if nothing else, looking forward to the note-taking she’d get to do for the next match that Link and Samus would be in…

The next day, it was Link and Samus facing off against each other, not in a ring this time, but inside one of Link's favorite stages, Hyrule Castle.

I'm sure one could guess why it's his favorite stage.

At both ends of the stage, Link unleashed his Master Sword, twirling it in his hands in preparation for the match; Samus held up a big plasma rifle in her hands and cocked it.

"Hey, this seems pretty familiar, doesn't it?" Link joked, laughing afterwards.

"Yeah, laugh it up, pretty boy." Samus mumbled quietly to herself. "We'll see who's laughing soon."

"What's wrong, Samus? Cat got your tongue?" the Hylian man said, insufferable grin on his face yet again.

"Enough fucking jokes!" Samus yelled. "It's time I showed you who's the boss around here!"

Link got into his battle ready stance. "Try to keep up this time, Baby Metroids."

Oh yeah, he was going DOWN!

Like last time they went head-to-head, Samus opened by charging at shooting. Also like last time, Link was able to block her shots with his shield. The rifle hit harder though and he was forced to take a step back.

Parrying one of the shot and sidestepping, he wasn’t too surprised when the bounty hunter leapt up and kept firing. Taking advantage of her lack of maneuverability in the air and the fact that her plasma shots were comparable to lightning sphere attack in speed of the rifle, he prepared to swing the master sword and bounce a shot back at her though.

Much to his surprise though, just as he was in position not do so, she had stopped firing and instead threw the gun at him as she began rolling into a ball for a spin tackle.

His eyes went wide as the impact of the gun itself, while not painful, threw him off and let Samus knock him over with the tackle.

Link tumbled to the ground, groaning as he slowly began to recover.

Taking her chance, Samus prepared to blast a ring of fire around herself and Link to prevent the Hylian from escaping her planned out revenge.

Before she could even pull the trigger, she was thrown off by Link tossing a throwing star at her, making the blonde huntress yelp in surprise.

"What the fuck? Ninja stars?!" Samus exclaimed.

The now standing Link chuckled. "Sheikah stars. Got them from Zelda."

Samus narrowed her eyes at her shorter opponent. "Yeah? Well, they're gonna be pretty useless in a second."

"Bring it on, Ripley." Link taunted, beckoning her with a 'come here' gesture.

Mentally, Samus groaned at the nickname and comparison to the movie character, leading to her mentally cursing the multiversal cinema this place had set up. The thougth didn’t keep her distracted for long though and she quickly whipped out her pistol, firing a single shot which Link parried.

As predicted, the lack of following up shot made him more aggressive and he quickly switched to his bow and arrows as she dodged the reflected shot. She dodged the follow up arrow as well before returning fire with two more shots.

Not having time to pull out his shield, he instead dodged before throwing a boomerang at her.

Avoiding it with a dive and slide, she fired at him some more, the increased pace of the fight now prompting him to charge at her with his shield blocking her shots. She baited him into getting closer by continuing to shoot.

Then, just as he was reaching her, she stopped shooting and did a sweep kick while still on the ground. Standing up as he fell down, the bounty hunter grabbed his pants and pulled them back towards her.

This rewarded her with the sight of Link blushing and letting out an embarrassed squeak as his bright blue granny panties and the pink fairies they were decorated with were exposed to her eyes along with giving her a nice view of how shapely and thicc his rear end is.

"Tch, cute panties, girly boy!" Samus teased, taking in all the sight to herself. If there was anything she loved more right now--actually, nothing compared to what she was seeing right now. This was gold.

Pure gold.

As Link tried to pull his pants back up, Samus maintained her grin at the situation.

"Good Lord, they're even girlier than Zelda's!" Samus further teased, snickering. "And I gotta say, you've got such a great ass. No wonder all the girls like you."

Pulling his pants up, Link stayed silent, glaring at the huntress in front of him.

"What? No slick-as-goose-shit remark?" Samus taunted yet again. "I've finally gotten the upper--"

*SHINK*

Her jeer was interrupted by the sound of Link wielding his sword once again, death glare still firmly planted on his face.

It was at this point that Samus realized two things.

One, that she had wasted a great opportunity to press her advantage while it lasted, to psyched at finally having a moment of winning. And two, that Link looked considerably more intimidating not that he was standing again after having gotten a taste of humiliation.

She didn’t let herself flinch though, instead asking, “Oh, want some more, pretty boy?” The moment Link began to move his sword she began shifting her pistol into whip mode, knowing that striking before he could switch into a more defensive stance would be her best bet.

Focused on his sword though, she hadn’t seen how Link pulled back his shield arm much more more than was necessary. And just as she started to move the whip, Link flung his shield arm forward while letting go of the defensive implement.

“Grugh!” Samus grunted as the shield struck her right side, knocking her pistol from her hand and also turning her body sideways.

Link surged forward at this point, cocky grin returning as he swung his sword towards her lower back and tore off the seat for her Zero Suit to reveal another pair of Baby Metroid boxers, the base color of the garments covering her bountiful bottom being black this time.

"Aw come on! Really?! Again?!" Samus exclaimed, outraged.

Link stayed silent, focusing his sight on the nice bottom that the huntress possessed; it was a nice bottom, he had to admit. Full, round, and jiggly judging by how much he's had fun with it.

Before Samus could maneuver away from Link, the Hylian grabbed onto Samus' boxers, his grip tight and harsh. Link yanked upwards very quickly, eliciting a squeak from the taller blonde.

"EEEEEKKK!" Samus squealed. "FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!!!"

Remaining silent, Link pulled even harder on her undergarments, his fury at being exposed in such a manner evident.

"OH GOD, I CAN FUCKING TASTE THEM!" Samus continued to yell, her butt and pussy chafing at the fabric between them.

Link continued flossing the poor huntress for nearly a full minute, stretching the boxers until....

*SSSSHHHHRRRIPPP*

The sound of Samus' undergarments ripping echoed throughout the stage and the woman placed her hands between her legs, the pain palpable.

Link looked at the ripped underwear he held in his hands and got an idea; giving Samus a sharp smack on the bottom, the Hylian reacted fast. When she opened her mouth to let out an exclamation, he took his chance to shove her torn undergarments in her mouth.

“MMYYYPPHHH!” was how her cry came out through the improvised gag before a disgusted look began to warp her face as she realized what was in her mouth. “GGRRPPHHLLRR!” On instinct, she tried to lunge at the boy.

Unfortunately for her, this rushed attack was easily side stepped and, as she was going by, he brought both of his palms down HARD on her buttocks, creating a wonderful jiggle effect as the spank echoed the stage and she hit the ground with a muffled shriek.

Seeing the expression on Samus’ face as she groaned o the ground, Link finally broke out into a full smile. “Hehahaha, good match, Samus. Was actually a little worried this time.” Taking a moment to ruffle her hair, Link then began striding away as the clear victor of this round.

Pulling her underwear gag out of her mouth not long after, Samus let out a disgusted, “BLEGH! Urgh, he is ssssooooo gonna get it…” That statement was followed by a sigh though. “It’s just gonna take longer than I’d like.” So, picking herself up, the bounty hunter headed to change into a new, nondamaged Zero Suit before going to see Zelda…

Zelda had seen and heard many things throughout her life as a princess of Hyrule and as a fighter in Smash; she's witnessed the horrors of Ganon to the delightful silliness of Pit's antics. However, after hearing what Samus had just told her....

.....This was too much for her to handle.

"BWAHAAAAHAHAHAHA!!!" the princess laughed.

The currently blushing Samus glared down at Zelda. "Shut up! It's not that funny!"

"Heeheeheehee!" Zelda could only respond, trying to slow her laughter down. "Y-you--he--I can't believe it! I just don't believe it!"

"Yeah, keep fucking yucking it up, Your Majesty." Samus growled out. The blonde huntress dropped down harshly onto the lounge sofa. "I don't get it! I was doing everything to counteract him and he still got one over on me!"

"Not to mention, he--snrk!" Zelda tried to say but was soon to be overcome by another bout of laughter.

Samus rolled her eyes and blew a strand of her blonde hair out of her face. "Yes, he did that. Not only did I have to change into a new pair of underwear, I had to brush my teeth three times to get the taste out!"

What followed was Zelda visibly shaking as she held back some of her laughter… though not much of it. It left her breathing heavier but she slowly began to calm down and so Samus sourly asked, “Are ya done now?”

Letting out one last unsteady breath and then returning her breathing to normal, Zelda replied that, “Yes, I believe I am good now.” A slightly smug smile was still on her face though. “I DID tell you that you were going to need more information to plan with though. Link is a very adept at adapting during fights.”

“Yeah, I noticed…” the taller blonde grumbled as she slouched into her seat. Giving the princess a sideways look, she asked, “So, you still up for helping me?”

Said princess gave a less smug and more friendly smile at that question. “I am. Once your latest match broadcasts, I’ll be taking notes on how Link countered your moves and giving you updates on his styles. Though it will take some time, I am confident that repeated efforts and practice will eventually get you used to his combat styles and prepare accordingly. With the mental playing field then appropriately leveled, your skills and advantage in raw power should be MORE than enough to completely overpower him.”

"Ugh, I should hope so." Samus replied. The taller blonde took a moment to unzip the top portion of her Zero Suit, revealing that she wore a grey tank top underneath. She tied the sleeves of her jumpsuit around her waist. "Much better."

"Just remember, it takes a lot of time to prepare for someone like Link. Even Urbosa wouldn’t deny that he’s a tough one to face." Zelda cautioned the bounty hunter.

"I hope I'll get him where I want him soon. See you, Zel." Samus said, bidding her fellow blonde goodbye.

-

Walking through the corridors of the Smash mansion, Samus' thought about what could happen in the future should she go up against Link again.

"No way elf boy's gonna get over on me with this. Third times the charm." she reassured herself.

She could just see it now; Link being cocky and thinking he's gonna win when suddenly, BAM! Her hands grab onto those undies of his and she yanks up with all her might, making him scream and beg for mercy!

The thought of Link's underwear sent a tingle down in that special place of Samus'; she was equal parts obsessed with beating him (a natural result of her repeated efforts to do so) and extremely attracted to him.

A part of her thought that was weird, but she dismissed that as C.B.: Complete Bullshit.

As she was about to turn the corner, she came across the one person she was really hoping (ok, maybe not) not to run into.

"Hey there, Samus." came the voice of the Hero of Time (as well as Twilight, the Wild, and several other things she was forgetting). Like before, he sported a cocky grin on his face.

He wasn’t trying to be smug or rub in his many repeated wedgie wins against her. Honest! It was just hard not to come off like that when he was riding high with confidence against her.

Not that Samus knew or cared about that though.

But as annoyed as she was, she tried her best NOT to pick a fight right now. She hadn’t even begun to form new strategies to combat him with yet. So, she tried to be casual as she walked by the Hylian, uttering a simple, “Hey, Link.” And that might have been the end of it as the two of them started to pass by each other.

Link just had to be cheeky though.

Without any warning, he swung out his left hand and SMACKED it against her butt, making its cheeks jiggle beneath her spandex suit as she let out a, “YEOWCH!” The sound of him lightly snickering as he continued walking made the taller blonde clench her teeth angrily.

Throwing caution to the wind, she whirled around and tackle-dived at Link. And while he anticipated this well enough to start moving forward, her hands did manage to catch something.

“Eep!” Link squeaked in embarrassment as Samus pulled down his pants, once again exposing his fairy covered granny panties.

Of course, this time, he was on his feet and Samus was the one already on the ground.

So, not wasting time pulling up his pants, he instead whirled around and reached down to grab the woman by the seat of her Zero Suit before tugging upwards to give her a spandex wedgie!

"GAAACCKKK!" Samus cried out, flailing her feet. "Twice in one fucking day?!"

"Hey, you asked for it!" Link shot back, tugging on the seat of her spandex suit more. "You're not supposed to be pulling down people's pants like that!"

"Well, you're not supposed to be giving me wedgies!" the taller blonde said. "Fuck, dude!!"

Link took the opportunity to use his free hand to smack Samus' bottom, watching the mass jiggle within her suit. After a few seconds, he let go and moved to pull his pants back up.

"God, I just wanna smother you in doo doo butter and throw you off a cliff!" Samus insulted.

"OK, first off: ew!" Link began. "Second: that kinda behavior right there? That's why you will never be getting a show from me!" He still couldn’t believe she’d had the audacity to ask him if he’d consider modeling some of his panties for her back when she’d found out that he’d started wearing them.

Samus huffed out angrily, gritting her teeth and glaring up at Link. "Just stop ruining all of my underwear, elf!"

As he watched the taller blonde get back up onto her feet, hands soon reaching back to pluck her spandex out of her butt, Link couldn’t help but let out a short laugh at her ‘command’ before saying, “Come on, you KNOW I can’t do that. You make it too easy for me.”

Feeling her anger bubble up some at the pride-wounding reply he’d given her, Samus only just held herself back from attacking and no doubt earning herself further wedgieing right now. “You know what? I’m almost glad you keep talking like that.”

Link raised an eyebrow in confusion at her reply. “Really? Why?”

“Because whether you know it or not, and I’m sure you don’t, it’s only a matter of time before I’ll be able to absolutely trounce your butt in AND out of the stages whenever I want.” Samus told him with a menacing edge to her tone. “And then, I won’t have to ask for a show. You’re gonna be showing me your sissy little undies anytime I want you to. And I’m not gonna let so much as a single day here go by with out hiking your panties up into your fine ass! Your butt is gonna be ALL MINE, and it’s gonna be all the more satisfying after having had to deal with all this bullshit from you!”

Link, brimming with confidence, casually and sarcastically answered that declaration by scoffing and saying, “Yeah, suuurrrre you will.”

-(ANIME TIMESKIP! HOW LONG? UNKNOWN BECAUSE SMASH TIME AND IT DOESN’T MATTER!)-

Sure enough, for some time, it seemed that Link was right to dismiss Samus’ threat. Things had continued on as normal, with him flossing the tall blonde’s butt as easily as he would Zelda’s or Peach’s or Roselina’s or Daisy’s.

Samus never stopped training and preparing though.

Today would be a far different day than usual at the Smash mansion. The reason for that will be revealed right about now.

"Oh Hylia! Will you stop!" came the voice of Link, who was running throughout the corridors of the mansion, his movements frantic.

"You're not getting away from me that easily! Get back here, you!" shouted the voice of Samus. The taller blonde ran after Link like a bat out of hell.

The Hylian picked up the pace with the bounty huntress firmly on his tail; he even parkoured off some of the walls to try and get away, but Samus was persistent.

You know what the real weird thing about all of this was?

Samus hadn't suffered a wedgie beforehand.

Quite the opposite in fact.

To understand the current scene though, we need to rewind the clock to just a bit earlier…

-

Link’s day had been proceeding pretty much the same as usual in the Smash mansion. Woke up beside Zelda, gave her panties a playful little tug and her lips a kiss, got dressed, had breakfast, giving Daisy a wedgie…

“STAHHAOOWWWWP!” That last one was still happening actually. The brunette princess had her gold/orange dress flipped up to reveal a pair of white bikini panties with orange spot patterns and a lacy gold trim on the waistband and leg holes. These panties were currently clutched in Link’s fist as he tugged and pulled on them, getting the garments a few inches longer with each pull as he admired the princess’ THICC, wedgied buttocks as she squeaked and squirmed.

The panties had just gotten up to nine inches longer and the blonde would have pulled once more if he hadn’t heard a familiar voice say, “Not that I WANT to see you stop wedgieing her but I think you’ve got someone a little more important to focus on right now.”

Letting go of Daisy’s panties, Link chuckled and heard Samus do the same as they watched the princess scurry away, her gait embarrassingly awkward as she refused to fix her panties until she had some more privacy.

"Good old Daisy." Link said before turning fully to Samus. "Alright, what do you want?"

"You know exactly what I want, pretty boy." Samus replied, crossing her arms with a smirk. "And I know this time, I'm gonna get it."

"All that confidence isn't a good look for you, Samus." Link teased, matching her grin and moving closer. "Remember the last couple of times?"

The bounty huntress scowled. "Don't fucking remind me."

"Doesn't it chafe your butt? Aren't you sick of feeling sore down there?" Link continued, ignoring Samus' remark. "Apparently not, so let's get this over with. I love stretching those boxers of yours."

The cocky smirk of his was firmly in place as he waited for her to make her move. Out of stage matches always had a fun flare to them. No weapons or crazy powerups coming in, usually they don’t even have their gear since the Smash mansion isn’t a place they want to wreck up have fixed.

As Link expected, Samus came barreling straight at him. He moved one foot back in response and prepared his arms to grab and throw her… except he didn’t get the chance to.

Instead, just as she was getting within arm’s reach, the woman leapt up over Link’s head!

Naturally, he started turning himself to face and grab her as she landed but Samus did a sort of spin in the air to whirl her body more to the side. The result was that she landed right behind Link as his body was in mid turn.

It was at this point that the bounty hunter saw her prize: a frilly and pink waistband as well as a few inches of white cotton with pink fairies riding up above Link’s pants. And just like she had envisioned doing so many times, Samus snatched up the exposed portion of Link’s panties and YANKED them up!

Link’s eyes bulged open in surprise at the feeling of cotton violently invading the space between his round buttocks. And as he felt the pull on is underwear bring him up off of the floor, he let out a pained, “HIIYYOOWWWW!”

"HAHAHAHA!!" Samus laughed, victorious in her wedgie-ing.

Link squirmed uncomfortably in her grasp. "By Hylia, lady! That really hurts!"

"Now you know how I feel, elf!" Samus replied, giving Link another tug and making the Hero of Time yell out in pain.

"OWWWW!"

"Yeah, ow!" Samus taunted. "That's what I want to hear."

Getting fed up with this, Link unexpectedly thrust his head back and hit Samus' nose, headbutting the huntress and making her let go.

-

That's where we got to situation we're documenting right now: Link running away from Samus.

It seemed as if the chase was never going to end at this point; Samus hated to admit it, but Link was quite swift.

Luckily for Samus she didn’t necessarily need to ‘chase’ Link to catch up to him.

Thanks to her artificial bird genes, she was able to curl in on herself and roll into him at higher speeds. And much as she didn’t like the idea of using the ability NOW at such an early point, she wasn’t going to put off further revenge any longer.

So, ignoring some of the confused stares other Smashers had given the running duo before getting back to their own business, Samus began spinning in her roll form and launched herself towards him and existed just as she was behind him, letting her forward momentum keep her going with him for a couple of seconds as she grabbed onto his panties, an easier task now that they had already been pulled on some.

And then she pulled a sudden stop, her feet skidding for a moment as she slowed to a standstill while still gripping Link’s panties as he continued rushing forward until… “YEEEEK!” he screeched as his momentum forced his panties to dig harshly into his crack.

“You’re now going anywhere, pretty boy!” Samus declared as she proceeded to YANK the boy back fully, making him let out a squeal as he was left facing parallel to the ground in a dangling wedgie off of her fist, the top of his butt cheeks and crack exposed by his position.

"GAAACCCKK!" Link exclaimed. "You stupid bird woman!"

Samus would have been outraged were she not enjoying the sight of Link in front of her. "You do have such a cute little ass, elf boy."

"Oh, burn in hell, Baby Metroids!" the Hylian insulted, prompting Samus to bounce him once again. "OWWWW!! By Hylia, Samus!"

"God, this is such sweet revenge!" Samus said, a dreamy smile on her face. "I think I might be a little wet from this right now."

Baffled, Link turned his head to look at the woman wedgie-ing him. "OK, T.M.I., lady. I don't need to hear how doing this makes you horny. Just.....ew."

Samus rolled her eyes. "Oh, fuck off with that. You've heard Babe-o-net--er--Bayonetta go on tangents like that all the time."

"That's different," Link defended. "Please let me down now; you're ruining my undies!"

“You mean your pretty, plus size granny panties, sissy?” Samus asked him teasingly before giving the Hylian another BOUNCE in his wedgie.

“GYACK! WhAGHt difference does ma-AAYYEEK!” Another BOUNCE driving his undergarments deeper into his crack ended his question as further bounces prompted him to squeal out, “EEOOWW, OKAY, OKAAYYEEE, YOU’RE RU-OOHOOWW-INIIING MY PANTIIIEEESSSS!” Legs kicking wildly as the bouncing continued and his underwear was stretched inch after inch longer, he begged her, “PLEEEEAASSE, SSSTAAAHHP!”

“Stop? Are you kidding me?” Samus asked with a note of disbelief as she looked at Link’s panicked, blushing face. “After all the build up I’ve had to this, you had better believe that I’m just getting STARTED!”

Still keeping Link’s feet off of the ground, Samus pushed him up against a wall for more support so that she could begin freely TUGGING his panties upwards again, increasing the short blonde’s squirming and thrashing with each pull. “EEK, AAGGHHH, NOOOOAAGGHHH!”

“Heheheh, these babies are even stretchier than I’d hoped.” Samus said, a sinister little laugh escaping her as she pulled the girly undergarments up higher and higher until they were going past Link’s head.

After she got his underwear up to his head, Samus decided to let go, hearing the satisfying snap of the waistband onto his head.

"Finally! An atomic wedgie for Link!" Samus cheered, patting herself on the back.

Now that he was back on the ground, Link struggled to get his underwear from off his head. "GAAAAHHHH!! I hate you!!" the Hylian shouted.

"Oh pipe down, pretty boy. It's just a wedgie." Samus taunted, smirking at the sight of Link trying to get his atomic wedgie off. "I am so gonna enjoy this from now on."

"What do you mean 'from now on?!'" Link questioned.

Samus chuckled and shook her head. "What I said. From now on, if I wanna give you a wedgie, I'm GONNA give you a wedgie! You are my little plaything and that's how it's gonna be. I'm gonna give you as many ripped panties as you've given me ripped boxers!"

"You've got a LONG way to go on that one." the Hero of Time/Twilight/the Wild stated sourly. After a few seconds, Link finally got out of his atomic wedgie and, strangely, seemed to brighten up a little. "Man! That was a pretty impressive atomic wedgie!"

"Peach was good practice." Samus said, her voice flat.

"Her, Rosalina, Zelda, and Daisy are," Link replied. "Still, I gotta hand it to you, bird lady. You got one over on me."

"I know, right?!" Samus said, her voice a bit too cheerful for Link's taste.

The Hylian walked up closer to her and beckoned her to bend over so he could tell her something; leaning close to her ear, Link whispered:

"You got lucky!"

Out of nowhere, Link shot his hands out and grabbed Samus' nipples, inflicting a titty twister on the taller blonde huntress.

“NYYRRGGHH!” Samus cried through grit teeth, first trying to pull back. “HYEEK!” And when that just made the sting that his twisting fingers were already inflicting on her nipples worse, she stopped and moved forward instead.

Link twisted harder and pushed as she tried to reach around him though, stopping the grab she made at his exposed and stretched panties. What he was doing now was partly a retaliation but mostly an attempt at a turn around. And he was sure he could do it too…

Right up until Samus hooked one of her long legs behind his and tripped him. “AH!” As he gave that started cry when falling, he momentarily tightened his pinching before her spendex-wrapepd nipples slipped free of the Hylian’s strong fingers.

Letting out a hiss, she didn’t let the stinging feeling slow her down as she reached for his panties, grabbing the stretching cotton closer to it’s new base. “Okay, I was gonna start you off easy but it looks like I’m collecting my first trophy from you TODAY!”

Planting a foot on Link’s back, Samus then pulled as hard as she could on his panties with one hand, resulting in chafing that had Link letting out a high pitched, “HIIIYYYAAAAHHHOOOOWWWW!”

*RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIP*

And like that, his panties were torn off of his butt, Samus holding them up triumphantly. “HaHA, now that’s what I’m talking about!”

His butt now twitching in pain, Link managed to let out a defiant, “Still… just got… lucky…” His voice was higher than usual though.

“Mmmm, keep telling yourself that, pretty boy.” Samus replied as she tauntingly twirled his stretched panties around on one finger. “We’ll see if you’re still so confident in that idea after our next round in a stage.”

*TIME FOR MONTAGE!!*

At the Great Fox stage, Samus and Link faced off against each other for the third time and a misplaced jump from Link allowed Samus to grab his right foot and bring him harshly to the ground, forcing her hand into his pants and delivering yet another wedgie.

During their time in the lounge, Samus had walked by Link as he was getting something out of the refrigerator; she reached her hand out and gripped onto his waistband, yanking his underwear and attaching it to a chair.

Another incident was when they were fighting in Whispy Woods and the tree itself blew Link into the taller blonde, making Samus grin and give the Hylian a front wedgie; Link rather loudly yelled out in pain after that one.

As they passed by each other in the halls not long after that round, she gave his generously sized bottom a nice SPANK. “EEEK!” As she had a laugh at his wobbling buttocks, the Hylian, after rubbing his sore rump, tried to tackle her in a fit of indignant anger, only to have his pants pulled off to reveal more of his usual fairy panties (this time in yellow).

And then, as if determined to hammer her point in as much as possible, she started stepping up the attacks on his butt and panties.

When they next faced each other on the Big Blue stage, she had his panties up to his shoulders and him squealing within in a minute. And when a jet flew by, Samus held him up higher in the wedgie and let Link’s panties get snagged on the vehicle’s wing as she pulled down his pants before he was dragged away shrieking to make for a flying wedgie that had him digging his underwear out of his butt for over an hour after the match.

When he was whipping up a Wildberry Cake in the kitchen, Samus decided that she wanted some as well and before he could refuse, she had grabbed onto his panties and pulled on them so hard they went straight up to his shoulders as he was left squealing, “OKAAYYY, OOKAAYYEE, YOU CAN HAAAGGHHVVE SSSOOAAGGM! JUST LET GOOOO OF MY PANTIIIEEESSS!” And she had complied… after setting those panties into an atomic wedgie… and pulling his pants down with orders for him not to pull them back up until the cake was ready unless he wanted a spanking, a warning SMACK to his wedgied butt convincing him to obey.

A few hours after the cake making fiasco, Link was returning from polishing his Master Sword and Hylian Shield when he encountered the taller blonde yet again.

The smirking Samus twirled her finger in a circle and Link knew what it meant; growling, he placed his hands on the wall and stuck out his butt a good ways as Samus took this as yet another opportunity to wedgie the Hylian.

“HYEEEK!” Thankfully, she only gave his stretched out powder blue fairy-printed granny panties a single yet very LONG tug that had him wiggling his butt in great discomfort.

When she was finished, Samus turned her head around and said one sentence that filled the Hero of Time/twilight/the Wild with a lot of dread:

"Meet me later on tonight."

Link only groaned in response.

Getting his panties back into his pants and adjusting them with no small amount of effort, he mentally began preparing himself for what he assumed would be a very humiliating experience…

-

“Now that’s what I like to see!”

And Link was right.

Once upon a time, he’d blatantly refused to model any of his panties for Samus and had wedgied her boxers off when she kept bugging him about it.

Now, he was strutting around her room in nothing but his fairy-print covered panties as she freely ogled him. His teeth were clenched and his face was completely red as he continued strutting, posing, turning, and repeating the process, usually striking poses that involved bending over to show off his booty more.

“Just like I told you, Link,” Samus began saying smugly, a proud and satisfied grin on her face that made his humiliation burn all the greater as she said, “your butt is ALL MINE.”

END


End file.
